(II)BrookenCurse
by ReginaMillsEvil
Summary: Final de mi fic


**Brooken Curse (II)**

**Tipo: SwanQueen.**

**Autora: ReginaMillsEvil**

La ruptura abrió el renacer de su cuerpo. Sus ojos se abrieron entre la maleza y reptaba a cuatro patas por el bosque ante la mirada estupaciente de David Nolan.  
Las dos habían accedido a ir , habían tenido curiosidad. Recordaron ambas el momento en el que la proximidad de sus labios se hacia latente, tanto… que Emma a penas podía atinar sus pisadas, y Regina estaba ausente.

**-Vamos, es una bruja-** Dijo David entusiasmado en su nuevo hallazgo.  
Huidiza, Ely Blair , corría y miraba acechante con los ojos casi sin poder hablar a los tres. Después de todo había cobrado vida.  
Había vivido muerta tras una maldición grotesca , durante 28 años , era un fantasma vagante y rectarte que asustaba con fuerza a sus presas más inocentes. Ely estaba desorientada , David , pensó que lo mejor era llevarla al Hospital. Ely , procedía de una estirpe de brujas , ella predijo un incendio y además la maldición y la muerte de los padres de Esther Williams una pequeña que creía en Dios. Tanto fue su dolor que hace 28 años Esther mató a pedradas a Ely.  
Ahora estaba viva.  
Sin querer mientras se iban en el coche , Emma rozó la mano de Regina y la retiró por miedo a errar.

**-Perdona-** Dijo Emma tras tocar la palanca de cambio.  
- No pasa nada… Este coche tuyo- Regina miró a su alrededor y después se centró en su compañera de viaje , por un momento su mente le jugó malas pasadas, recordó mil veces el momento tan cercano que tuvo con ella… no sabía si era normal- Es bonito , un poco pequeño ,pero acogedor.-

Ante el comentario , la madre biológica de Henry sonrió asintiendo, pues el coche tenía historia , pero tampoco quería recordarla , no en ese momento. La volvió a mirar, tratando de no hablar de aquella cercanía pero había c ganas de hacerlo por ambas partes. De nuevo su mano rozó la palanca de cambios , y la mano de Regina como excusa.

No quería darle importancia, pero Emma , había sentido una sensación exaltante de nuevo al sentir su mano , y al notarla tan cerca.

**-Siento lo de antes**- Dijo Emma volviendo a chocar con sus dedos **- Y eso… pero si no miro adelante nos podemos chocar-**

Era la excusa más grande que la Sheriff podría utilizar.

**- No sé a que te refieres-**  
Regina Mills sabía hacerse desear, el aire en el coche se hacía extraño, y lo era, muy extraño. La Alcaldesa, sonrió ante sus nervios como si supiera dominar la situación.

**- No lo sientas. Eres la madre de mi hijo.-** Miró por la ventana para quitarle aun más importancia y darle normalidad al hecho de que hace unas horas la intentase besar y cambió de tema.

-**Me ha sorprendido ver a una bruja a parte de mí. No sabía de su existencia y tampoco de muchas personas y seres que se escapan a mí…entender**.-

De pronto Regina se giró al hacia Emma , mirándola y la observo en silencio por unos segundos, Emma tampoco hablaba.

**-¿ Quieres que lo vuelva a intentar?-** Dijo Regina buscando su mirada acomodándose en el asiento.  
Emma Swan se puso nerviosa, no pudo evitarlo y trato de fijarse en la carretera. Era como hablar en clave sin decir lo que posiblemente las dos querían. Sin embargo Regina aguardo hasta llegar a casa.  
- **Espero que … David se haga cargo de la nueva chica-** La Sheriff comentaba mientras aparcaba despacio. Después frenó y no pudo evitar chocarse de nuevo con la mirada de la Alcaldesa.

**-Buenas noches Regina.-**

No se oía nada detrás de esa frase, solo el ruido de los grillos. Lentamente, igual que antes, las dos a la vez como de manera simbiótica se acercaron hasta chocar sus labios lentamente , de manera delicada , como si se pudieran romper. No pensaron en nada , solo el silencio les envolvió de tal manera que solo existían dos pares de ojos , dos azules y dos oscuros como el azabache.

Lentamente la Alcaldesa se separó con una leve sonrisa.

-**Debo entrar ya….**- Dijo buscando el manillar de la puerta. Por su parte Emma , la ayudó a buscarlo un poco ensimismada en el acto que acababa de pasar.

**- Regina…**- Apenas le dio tiempo a terminar a Emma cuando Regina habló..

**- No digas nada… mejor… no digas nada.-**

¿ Qué había pasado? Regina se dio la vuelta tocándose los labios subió las pocas escaleras de su porche y la miró desde el portal.  
Emma arrancó suavemente su coche, suspiró… ahora no podía quitarse la imagen de la Alcaldesa de su mente… estaba totalmente enganchada.

FIN


End file.
